


there's an imposter in our school gym

by underther_se



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), Eternally - TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Music Video), LOONA (Korea Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underther_se/pseuds/underther_se
Summary: out of 24 students, who's causing all this chaos? when it seems that everyone is hiding something, can they get answers? a who-done-it story featuring txt, enhypen, and loona.
Kudos: 1





	there's an imposter in our school gym

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first time writing a story like this. i enjoyed writing so i wanted to write stuff and put it somewhere, even if i'm the only one reading it. if you happen to find this, i hope you enjoy it. i'll try my best to stay consistent. 
> 
> this will definitely be a challenge with three groups, but i couldn't imagine the story without all three. don't worry if you don't stan one of the groups. i'll try to establish the characters well. 
> 
> i don't know if i'll need trigger warnings in the story, but if it comes up i'll put them in the beginning of the chapter.

the air was tense and everyone was holding their breath. a few people exchanged glances with each other, like secret messages, but still silence. no one likes staying here, but no one wants to confess what they know. could they be better kept a secret? as some started to lose hope, someone stood up abruptly, catching everyone's attention.

"i have something to say..."


End file.
